


A Moment With A Feathered Friend

by Pandorarama



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Little bit of gore in middle so warning for that, a robot and his bird, but nothing to graphic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-18
Updated: 2017-04-18
Packaged: 2018-10-20 09:32:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10659777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pandorarama/pseuds/Pandorarama
Summary: A very short drabble of a moment between a bastion unit, and the bird that made a difference.





	A Moment With A Feathered Friend

**Author's Note:**

> So this is just a very short drabble to get back into the flow of writing, but i will appreciate any constructive criticism and tips to improve on my writing. Also I do not own the characters, but i'm pretty sure you already knew that.

Bastion was more aware than people thought.

He couldn’t make the same decisions as some of the other omnics he had seen, and he didn’t have the same ability of movement as them either, but he could care. It had been years since the war had ended, having been left deep in the woods, thought dead by the humans and other units. Since he had turned his back on the city those months ago, he found himself becoming more aware of feelings, of thoughts passing though his head.

_How long have I been here?_

_How did they not know I was still alive?_

_Why am I the only one alive?_

He wouldn’t think long on those thoughts, usually being distracted by a deer, squirrel or body twist his upper body in circles with squeaks and creaks as his blue optic followed the small multicolored bird he had decided to name.

Ganymede.

Bastion didn’t know why the name came to him, but he could remember that it was a moon. A moon circling around a planet, just like his friend circled his head with chirps and tweets. He would spin with him, feeling a happiness that he couldn’t remember feeling before.

All he could remember before he was re-awakened was humans running at him, massive, armored ones throwing up shields, throwing fire and swinging hammers, axes, other bastions falling as he saw a humans chest explode as bullets tore through his chest, blood splattering across him as the sky was pitch black and screams rang around him, a shot breaking through the air at him-

_Tweet._

The bastion unit gave a startled shake of his body, tilting his head to see where the noise had come from. His optic sensor focused on the bird on his shoulder, having forgotten for a moment that his friend had been there. He gave a beep in response, gently lifting a hand to press a small twig a little bit closer to small nest. But Ganymede didn’t take the twig as he usually would.

The bird instead hopped onto the digit, turning to stare at the robots optic. Bastion didn’t move, just kept as still as he possibly could, curious to see as what his friend would do. The bird tilted his head, leaning forward to rub against the cold metal. He leaned back, giving a chirp before moving back to the bastion unit’s shoulder and grabbing the twig. Bastion turned to look at the bird, feeling a warm sensation in his chest compartment, slowly settling down to a more stable position and letting his systems shut down, letting himself recharge.

Bastion would think more on that emotion later.


End file.
